


Lazy Mornings (Just the Three of Us)

by roosterbox



Series: One Big Happy Family [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterbox/pseuds/roosterbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erik tries to avoid the inevitable rising sun.</p><p>A small moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings (Just the Three of Us)

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff.
> 
> ETA: This story now has a stand-alone [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2820749)! Feel free to check it out!

Once, many years ago, a time best left forgotten, Erik had a habit of waking before the sun. It was purely a routine.  A hunter could never be too careful.  Especially a hunter of men.

But now the sun drifts casually into the bedroom, encroaching on the sleeping men within it. It hits Erik first.  Right across the eyes.  He lets out a pained groan and resolutely keeps his eyes closed.  The sound causes the smaller man in his arms to shift slightly.  Erik adjusts his hold a tad but Charles remains blissfully asleep.  As it should be.

The intrusive beam continues its course, though. It inches ever so slowly towards the sleeping telepath. _Should I?_ Erik thinks, gazing fondly at his sleeping lover.  With practiced ease, he maneuvers them in the bed, staving off the intruder for the time being.

“Not even you can stop the sun, Erik,” a muzzy but amused voice says. Erik jumps a little with surprise; so Charles wasn’t as asleep as he thought.

“How long have you been awake?” He asks.

“Long enough.” Charles wiggles out of his arms, only barely, and stretches.  Like a cat.  Only his movements were slightly encumbered these days.

“Breakfast, love?”

“Of course, Charles,” Erik starts, but gently eases the younger man down on the pillows when he tries to get up. “You need your rest, schatz.”

Charles scowls. It’s childish and petulant, but so very adorable.  Erik can’t help but smile.

“I’m not a complete invalid, Erik. I **can** still look after myself.”

“I know that, darling.” Erik puts his hand on Charles’ bare hip.  “I’m just looking out for you.  Both of you,” he says as he moves his hand to lightly caress the gentle swell of Charles’ stomach.

“And what would this one like for breakfast?” he asks softly, moving his hand in a comforting, circular motion.

Charles smiles. “All she seems to crave thus far is pancakes, my love.”

Erik’s grin grows almost impossibly wider. He dips his head down to press a chaste kiss to the bump.  But then he looks up sharply.

“She…? Does this mean…?  Can you-”

Charles gives a hesitant nod.

“Only a little bit. Her mind is still…rough.  Developing.  I don’t want to interlope too much right now.”

Erik stares at Charles’ stomach, at their unborn daughter within, the love in his eyes so palpable it makes Charles want to weep.

Just then, though, the telepath’s belly rumbles. And, right on cue, the baby shifts.  Charles grabs Erik’s hand and holds it against the side of the swell.  A light nudge.  It’s not the first time they’ve both felt a kick, but each one is magical, for both of them.

“Charles,” Erik exhales quietly.

Charles smiles again and scoots closer. He leans in for a kiss; he can feel the other man’s breath against his lips.

But all at once he winces in pain from a jab to his kidney. The little one is not willing to be ignored at this time in the morning.

Erik understands. Of course he does.  He gives Charles a quick peck on the lips before fixing his attention on their daughter.

“Be kind to your Mama, meine Kleine,” he addresses the bump. “He’s going through so much to see you into this world…”  His thumb softly touches his lover's abdomen.  Gently rubbing, gently rubbing.

She responds by kicking Charles’ other kidney.

“She’s taking after you already, love,” Charles says, grimacing. “Perhaps you should get started on her pancakes…?”

Erik nods, reluctantly climbing out of bed, out of the warm cocoon of blankets he had added to ensure that Charles wouldn’t get chilled in the night. As he slips on his robe he’s struck by a realization.  Family. _This is my family,_ he thinks, looking at Charles out of the corner of his eye. _I never thought…_ He swallowed thickly around the sudden lump in his throat.

“I love you, both of you, more than anything,” he says, voice deepening a little with emotion.

“Darling, you know I love you too, but it feels like your child is trying to tap dance on my bladder at the moment.” Charles looks gravely serious.  “And if she doesn’t stop soon, I might have to reconsider my stance on the issue.”

Erik’s laugh echoes in the small room as he opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, comment and let me know!
> 
> Got a tumblr? If you want, you can follow me [right here](http://roosterbox.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
